Heroes and Demons
by Visage
Summary: There'a a new villian in town for the Dynamic Duo, but how does he know Robin? (This is a Bruce Wayne as Batman- Dick Grayson as Robin fic)


Heroes And Demons  
By Visage  
  
Hello, all! This is my first Batman fic so don't be to harsh. ^_^ I think I did fairly decent... Anyway, so no one sues me, I don't own Batman, I don't own anything associated with Batman- (Unless you count a bunch of episodes on tape and the Batman: Forever Movie...) I wish I knew any one the people who played them, but hey, I still have time. Oh! And Rafe Wallace is my character, that's about it... If you ever want to use him, you can... just please ask first and tell me where I can read what you wrote!!! ^_^ Please don't sue me one- because I said I don't own any of this... and two- because I am totally out of money unless you want my cat... But he meows too much, and he has a broken hip so you wouldn't want him... (Oh! and please excuse the crappy way that this is presented... I don't know how to format things on my computer...) Anyway, Other than that... Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Dick Grayson walked up the stairs to Woodrow Roosevelt High. He groggily adjusted his books in an almost sleepwalking daze. Batman and Robin hadn't gotten in untill late the night before, and Dick had to pay the consequences.   
  
"Hey! Wait up, Dickie!" Dick turned around to find his friend, Rafe Wallace, the only person who got away with calling him 'Dickie'.  
  
"Oh, hi." Dick mumbled as he stiffed a yawn.  
  
"Whoa... Dickie! What happened? Late night?"  
  
"You weren't up late doing that Physics Homework?" Dick opened the front door and the two walked inside.  
  
"But you're supposed to have an advantage over us normal people. Isn't Bruce Wayne super smart in all that stuff?"  
  
Dick gave a small laugh. "He always tells me that 'You'll get more out of it if you do it yourself'."  
  
Rafe laughed full heartily. "Sucks for you!"  
  
Dick stopped at his locker and put in his combination. He swung open the door and switched his books for his morning classes.  
  
"Oh, Dickie! That reminds me. I'm thinking of going paint balling this weekend. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'll have to ask, but that sounds like fun."  
  
Just then, the warning bell sounded. "Great! I have to get to homeroom. I'll see you next period."  
  
"Kay." Dick waved as Rafe walked off. Rafe had been best friends with Dick from the moment he walked into school after his parents death. Rafe's admirable qualities like his sense of humor and adventure made the two almost inseparable. Not only that, but both had been adopted.  
  
Dick smiled as he closed his locker and went to his homeroom.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. 'Ah, Alfred.' He thought as his mouth spread into a grin. 'I love that man!' His thoughts then turned to his ward, Dick. He didn't have the pleasure of sleeping in after a long night. 'At least we finally caught Catwoman again. I'll let the boy stay home tonight. I don't really expect any trouble. But then again, he'll probably beg to come anyway.'  
  
Bruce threw off his covers and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the shower. He shook off his pajamas, and started the water. He washed off his sore body, letting the water massage his aching muscles.   
  
After a few minutes, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Using another to dry his hair, he walked back into his room and dressed himself.  
  
As Bruce walked down the stairs, the scent of breakfast became stronger, making his stomach growl. "Alfred, you sure do know the way to a man's heart."  
  
"Ah, Master Bruce," The British butler, Alfred Pennyworth answered. "I thought you would appreciate the few extra hours sleep. But I must admit, I was about to send in the Calvary." Bruce sat at the table and Alfred set a plate in front of him. His eyes lit up as he realized how hungry he was from skipping dinner the night before.  
  
"Did Dick get off to school alright?"  
  
"Yes, Master Bruce. He was practically sleepwalking the entire way, but he did make it." Bruce nodded as he took a bite of his breakfast.   
  
Suddenly, Alfred looked up. "I believe I hear the Batphone, sir."  
  
Bruce looked at him as he strained his hearing. He heard the sharp beep of his phone in the study.  
  
"Alfred, you're amazing." Bruce stood and raced into the study.  
  
"I know, sir. I'm trained that way."  
  
  
As soon as Bruce reached the study, he shut the door tightly, and raced to the phone, picking up the receiver in one fluid motion.  
  
"Yes, Commissioner?"  
  
"Oh thank heavens, Batman. I'm glad you're there. There's a major problem in Gotham City. We believe there's a new Arch-Criminal for you on the loose. Last night, there was a robbery at the Gotham Public Library. The sole copy of a popular Young Adult book called "Odd Man Out" was stolen."  
  
"A book theft? That doesn't sound like my department." Bruce answered, almost afraid to find out what would come next.  
  
"A normal book theft, yes. But there was a note left, addressed to you" Commissioner Gordon said. "Signed the Black Shepherd."  
  
  
  
It took only a few minutes for Batman to drive the fourteen miles to Commissioner Gordon's office in Gotham City. Parking the Batmobile out front, Batman raced up to the Commissioners office.  
  
Gordon showed Batman the letter left for him. It read;   
  
"Dear Capped Crusader,  
Right now you're probably  
baffled at my crime, wondering   
what the real plot is. Here's a   
hint. Watch your capitol, or  
it will vanish. Need another clue?  
That will have to wait untill next time.  
~The Black Shepherd"  
  
Batman took the letter from the Commissioner's hand, reading is over again. "I've never heard of this... 'Black Shepherd'. Have you?"  
  
"No. But he must be planning something big. What does he mean by 'Watch your capitol'?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I have to analyze this back at the Batcave. I'll let you know if I find anything." With that, Batman raced out of Police Headquarters to examine the clue.  
  
  
On the way home, Batman phoned Wayne Manor. He asked Alfred to get Dick early from school.  
  
"Whatever for?" Alfred asked, the confusion apparent in his voice.  
  
"I need all the help I can get on this case. I know it's during school, but I'll make sure he keeps up on his studies."  
  
Alfred sighed. "What shall I tell school?"  
  
"Family Crisis." Batman hung up the phone and drove the remaining way back to the Batcave.  
  
  
Dick, dressed as Robin, the Boy Wonder, came down the Bat Poles a few minutes after Batman arrived. He raced over to his partner.  
  
"Batman, what's wrong? What's going on?" He inquired.  
  
"Here, read this." He handed Robin the letter.  
  
"Watch your capitol?" He asked after reading the letter. "Could that be as in Money?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It could also mean a place. But a city has no capitol... Or does it?"  
  
"The First Capitol Bank of Gotham!"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. C'mon, Let's go over there and check it out."  
  
  
  
The Dynamic Duo made it to the Gotham bank without any problems. Inside, a group of Policemen were baffled.  
  
"Batman!" One officer called. "We were just about to contact you. Look." He handed Batman another piece of paper. Another clue!  
  
"Batman, old buddy," He read. "By now you figured out the clue, but that isn't the big capper. It seems as though you need more help. Personal investments may start to disappear. Watch out, or yours might too.' It's signed by the Black Shepherd again."  
"Personal investments?" Robin asked. "Holy Wall Street, Batman! Could he mean the stock exchange?"  
  
"Let's try!" The Capped Crusaders rushed out of the bank and to the Gotham Stock exchange building.  
  
  
Later that night, Batman and Robin were in the Batcave, still trying to figure out the clue.  
  
"Nothing in the stock exchange building." Robing thought out loud from the chair in front of the Batcomputer. "What could it mean?"  
  
"I wish I knew chum. Look, why don't you go off to bed. I'll go out tonight."  
  
"Alone? With a new criminal on the loose? I don't think so, Batman."  
  
Batman laughed. "Alfred will be quite displeased with me."  
  
Robin smiled as he walked to the passengers side of the Batmoblie. "Oh well... Better you than me!"  
  
  
  
Patrol had gone mostly uneventful. Some late night burglars tried to get into the Natural History Museum. After a short Fist fight, the criminals were left for the police to handle.  
  
As the two stood on top of the bank, observing the streets, Batman looked over at his ward. A small bruise was forming on his right cheek. They would have to cover that up in the morning. Batman sighed. 'He's only a kid.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Batman! Look!" Robin interrupted his thoughts, pointing at the apartment building across the street. Five men were climbing up the wall onto the roof.  
  
"C'mon Robin!" Batman grabbed his rope and shot it across the street. Robin did the same, and they swung over to the Apartment building.  
  
The Dynamic Duo made it to the roof before the five criminals Bracing themselves for a fight, they stood by the five ropes.  
  
The fist man poked his head above the concrete wall. His eyes opened wide. "Batman!" He exclaimed, starting on his way down, Batman picked him up the collar and hoisted the man to the roof. He balled up his fist and watched it explode in the mans face, sending him backwards into a heap on the ground.  
  
Three others, dressed in the same black pants, sweater, and ski mask came over the wall. Robin took one and kicked his legs out from under him. The man grabbed Robin's ankles, pulling him down as well. they rolled around on the ground, throwing punches at each other.  
  
The other two lunged at Batman, throwing punch after punch to drag him down with a few kicks, they were sent over to their first comrade.  
  
Then, Batman saw a dark figure, dressed almost the same as the henchmen, only instead of a ski mask, he had a mask similar to Robin's. Obviously the leader, he motioned towards the three henchmen that Batman had took care of. Then he brought out a gun, aimed it at Robin, and fired.  
  
Robin felt something pierce his back, red had splattered everywhere. He saw the man underneath him crawl out as his upper body rose upright from the shock. His eyes began to close as he fell forward to the ground. He watched Batman rush towards him, and the four henchmen behind him, a cement block in their hands.  
  
"Batman!" Robin yelled weakly, trying to warn him. The block came down above his head, knocking the Dark Knight down.  
  
"Robin," Batman said. "Stay still. It's alright." But the Boy Wonder was already unconscious, not hearing a word Batman said.  
  
Batman reached out to his boy, but the leader grabbed Robin and flung him over his shoulder. Batman's last thought came to him before the darkness over took him as well. "The Black Shepherd."  
  
  
  
Bruce Wayne awoke in his own bed, Batman's cowl and tunic removed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Master Bruce, you're awake." Relief filled Alfred's voice. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I used the computer in the Batcave and I brought you back here. You hadn't checked in-"  
  
"Robin! Did you find him?"  
  
"I'm afraid Master Robin was no where near where I found you." Alfred said sadly.  
  
"He took him. The Black Shepherd, he took Robin. I don't even know if he was alive."  
  
"Sir, if they did take Master Robin, they must have had a reason for wanting him. He's more than likely alright."  
  
Bruce sighed. "I guess you're right." Bruce threw off the covers and started toward the door.  
  
"Master Bruce! Where are you going?"  
  
"To find my son."  
  
  
  
The Black Shepherd stood back and admired his own genius. Thirteen children stolen in one night, And the grand prize of the all-  
  
"Robin." He laughed, bushing his hair out of his eyes. He smiled . "What fun this is going to be. The Unmasking of Robin!"  
  
Robin's eyes began to open. He tried to swallow, but his throat was to dry. He heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it. He looked to find a single man, with dark brown hair and charcoal eyes. A mask over his face shielded any further identification.  
  
The Black Shepherd walked over to his prisoner, hanging from the ceiling by his arms. "Good Morning! Did we have a nice nap?"  
  
"Who are you?" Robin demanded, the anger rising in his voice. "Where's Batman?"  
  
"Don't worry, kid. He's probably at home, not caring where you are."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin gave him a quizzical glance. "He's looking for me. Just watch, he'll come barging in that door to save me."  
  
"You'll never cease to amaze me. He probably thins you're dead!" The Black Shepherd picked up a gun from the table behind him. He walked closer so Robin would get a closer look. "See this? It's a paintball gun. This, loaded with a special red paintball and a anesthetic can give the appearance of death to the victim, or anyone else if they aren't looking directly at it." The Black Shepherd grinned. "Sometimes I amaze myself." He gave a long and evil laugh.  
  
"You're mad."  
  
"Me? Never. But I know what we can do to have a little fun." The Black Shepherd moved towards Robin, moving to untie his mask.  
  
"Robin kicked his leg up, hitting the Black Shepherd in the face and sending him backwards. He growled a curse as he loaded another paintball and fired. Within a minute, Robin was helpless to do anything.  
  
The Black Shepherd moved his hand up and removed Robin's mask. He gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Dick?! Is that you?" He stumbled back to the ground, lifting off his own mask. "Oh Dickie, what did I do?!"  
  
Back at the Batcave, Batman was hard at work at the computer, reregistering all the new information. Fourteen kidnappings, including Robin. Thirteen all had the same message: "Personal Investment Gone."  
  
"So that's what he ment by personal investment. Children! Bu what does he want with them?" he muttered to himself. "I wish Robin's homing device was working. He's probably underground somewhere. But where? Give me another clue!"  
  
Just then, the Batphone sounded. "Yes, Commissioner?" Batman asked.  
  
"There's been another robbery, Batman." The Commissioner paused. "And another note."  
  
The break Batman had been looking for. "I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
Robin's eyes opened once again. He was still being hung by his arms, now sore from the strain. The room was damp and cold, it made his body shiver to keep warm. His muscles ached, and his stomach was turning. What he wouldn't give to have a cup of Alfred's hot chocolate right now. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. There were more important things to worry about, like escape.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Robin asked in the direction of the dark figure in the room.  
  
The Black Shepherd looked up with a tear stained face. The mask wasn't there anymore, but he was still to far way to recognize him. "Oh, Dickie... I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. Not you." The figured moved closer.  
  
'Dickie?' Robin thought. "How in the world does he-" Then he noticed the absence of the familiar cloth over his eyes. The man knew! 'But that still doesn't explain him calling me Dickie. The only one who does that is-'  
  
"Rafe?" Robin questioned. "Rafe, is that you?"  
  
"This isn't how I planned it! You were supposed to be with me, not dyeing. I was going to help the adopted children of the world. The adopted kids like you and me that society forgot about. I was going to take them in and give them all that I never got, going from Foster Home to Foster Home. None of them wanted me, just like no one wants orphans. We're to much trouble."  
  
"But Rafe, I'm perfectly fine with Bruce! Just because you had a rough time don't mean everyone did." Robin's eyes began to tear up. He knew about the all to often problems between Rafe and Foster Homes. No one, not even his to young parents wanted him.  
  
"Rafe, listen to me. Let me and the other children loose. I'll talk to Bruce. We can have you live with us! There's more than enough room for two sixteen year olds!" Robin exclaimed, trying to give his friend hope.  
  
"Oh, Dickie, I wish I could! In the last paintball, there was an extra, slow acting poison. I didn't know you were Robin. I was going to keep Batman from interfering. I can't stop it. I'm sorry, Dickie... I'm killing you. I'm killing my best friend."  
  
  
  
Batman hurried to the Gotham History Museum as quickly as possible. One of the birds from the nature exhibit had been stolen, a robin.  
  
When Batman arrived, he was handed another note. "Come get your Robin before he flies the coop. Try a place where a fly would live, a perfect target for a bat."   
"Any ideas, Batman?" The policeman asked.  
  
"A place for a fly? That's it!" Batman exclaimed. "The Flypaper! That new dance club that just opened!" Batman lunged for the Batmobile and started the engine. "I'll meet you there! Hurry!"  
  
  
  
Dick watched Rafe pace back and forth. His eyes had grown heavy, and it was becoming hard to breathe. He felt freezing to the touch, stuttering from the cold. He silently prayed for Batman to come soon, though afraid of what would happen to Rafe.  
  
"Rafe." Dick muttered, fighting the darkness. "Talk to me! The longer I stay a- awake, the better chance I have."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Rafe spat. "I don't know the antidote. You're dyeing because I'm a coward."  
  
"Rafe! Listen to me!" Dick shouted. He wished he could hold his friend and reassure him, yet the ropes that held his hands prevented anything but his voice. "I- I'm." Dick swallowed, keeping a wave of dizziness back. "I'm not dead yet! And if you let me go I won't die! You going t- to come live with us If I have to bribe every judge in the w- world. Just imagine." Dick paused again. "So- soon we'll be staying up late with- Al- Alfred's hot chocolate. You've had that before! Remember when you spent the night last year? Please Rafe. Please, D-don't give up..."  
  
"Dickie, what have I done?!" Rafe cried out, letting his tears flow. He ran up to dick and loosened the ropes on his hands. He set the young crime fighter down gently, mumbling softly, "Oh, Dickie, What have I done?"  
  
"P-please Rafe." Dick said. "Don't give up."  
  
Rafe lifted his head from his hands. "There's no way out. No way-" Rafe lifted himself off the ground and ran up the stairs.  
  
"No-" Dick yelled. "No! Rafe!" He brought himself up to a walking position and over to the stairs. His head swimming, he did he best to follow Rafe.  
  
  
  
It had begun to rain by the time Batman reached the nightclub. Through the dark he could see a figure on the roof. He immediately shot his rope up and climbed up.  
  
The man was Dick's age, and looked very familiar. "Rafe Wallace?" Batman asked, stepping closer.  
  
Rafe, standing precariously close to the edge of the roof looked down. "Leave me alone! I don't deserve it!"  
  
Batman gave the boy a strange look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dick Grayson. My best friend. I killed him Batman! I didn't realize he was Robin, honest I didn't!"  
  
Batman felt a chill run up his spine. "My son." He whispered.  
  
"Now, I'm going to do the right thing in my life for once." Rafe noticed a number of squad cars had pulled up out front. The little police men had raced out of their cars and most likely, to the roof.  
  
"Rafe, listen to me! Killing yourself won't solve anything. Come down from there!"  
  
Rafe was about to jump when Batman lunged for him. The two rolled on the ground, kicking and punching each other. Then, Dick stumbled out onto the roof.  
  
"Rafe!" He called as he scrambled over as fast as he could. Neither one of the two heard him. He tried to get between Batman and Rafe with no success.  
  
Then, Three Police officers came onto the roof as well. Seeing Batman in trouble, the first officer cocked his gun.   
  
"No!" Batman yelled, as the officer fired. Dick lunged himself in front of Rafe, the bullet catching him in the shoulder. The officer fired again, hitting his target. Rafe fell to the ground, shaking with fright.  
  
Dick unhitched his cape and laid it over his friend, muttering words of comfort.  
  
"Rafe! Rafe, t-talk to me!" The poison still working through his body.  
  
"Dickie." Rafe choked. "You were the first person to care about me. My best and only friend. I'm sorry, Dickie. I'm sorry."  
  
"Rafe, don't talk! You'll be fine, w- we both will!" Tears began to flow from Dick's eyes.   
  
"I guess this is the poetic justice that we were talking about in English!" Rafe laughed. "Kinda weird how that stuff works."  
  
"Rafe, don't think about it, this isn't the end!"  
  
"No, Dickie. It is. Just promise me you'll do your best to stop what happened to me . Don't let anyone else be treated like that."  
  
Dick nodded as he wiped away the tears. "I p- promise."  
  
Rafe smiled as he looked past Dick. "Thanks, Dickie. For caring." Rafe's body became limp as his eyes closed.  
  
"Rafe? Rafe?!" Dick cried. As he gathered Rafe in his arms, he felt his heart break, and a piece of his soul die as he lost his own battle with consciousness.  
  
  
  
His sense of smell was the first to come back to him. The scent of Alfred's laundry detergent was strong in the air. He felt his soft and warm bed beneath him. He took in a great breath of air as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the familiar sight of his room. The photograph of his parents on the night stand, his normal sheets and blankets, yet not all was the same. His elephant, a toy he had since birth, and a reminder of his circus days, out of it's normal place on the shelf was sitting next to him. Also, the rocking chair had a worn and tired figure of his keeper sitting in . Bruce hadn't slept there overnight to watch over him since his first few months at the manor.  
  
Then, Bruce woke up, a smile formed on his face to see his Ward up.  
  
"Hey, Chum!" Bruce exclaimed soft and soothingly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got run over by a train." Dick tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, finding it taped down to his body, his shoulder thoroughly wrapped up. The memories of a few nights before began to flood back.  
  
"Where's Rafe?" He asked urgently. He had a few promises to keep.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Dick." Bruce stuttered. "He didn't make it."  
  
Dick felt his heart break again. He stared up at the ceiling, fighting back tears.  
  
"He had a good idea, Dick, just a wrong way to go about it."  
  
"I know." Dick choked out.  
  
"Look, it's been a rough couple of nights. We almost lost you. How about you get some sleep and we'll talk about this later."  
  
Dick looked over at his mentor. "Bruce, if Rafe was alive, would you take him in like you did me?"  
  
Bruce thought for a moment. "Yes, I would. He was a good kid, but he was never shown the love he needed. After he finished his jail time, he would have been as welcome as you."  
  
Dick nodded as he yawned. "Thanks Bruce." His eyes closed as he brought his elephant closer to him and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"We all have Heroes and Demons inside us, both wanting to be on top. But in the end it's ourselves who choose which one we follow."  
  
Bruce leaned over Dick. Moving the strand of hair out of the way, Bruce lightly kissed the boy's forehead. "I'm glad you found the hero inside." Bruce made sure the covers were properly tucked and he made his way to the door. "Goodnight son." Bruce turned off the lights and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
  
By   
~*Visage*~ 


End file.
